Reaching Out
by Vespera
Summary: A Ranger Romance Themes response, exploring the relationship that develops between Astronema and Zhane during PRiS.
1. Chance

_First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who've taken on the Ranger Romance Theme Challenge! I've been very impressed with the creative and varied interpretations of the same thematic words and phrases. I'm also glad to see such an assortment of couples and approaches, from Mighty Morphin' through Mystic Force, from developing a non-canon match completely from scratch, to in-depth explorations of a canon couple's interactions. _

_After nine months I've finally settled on a couple to explore through the Ranger Romance Themes: **Karone**** and Zhane**. It was incredibly hard for me to pick one, so I'm excited to finally dig a little deeper into one of my favorite couples._

_Expect sporadic updates, varied lengths, and diverse styles and tones for the different installments. This will inevitably tread some similar ground to my other Z/K fics, but I hope to shed new light on their unique relationship with this project, initially focusing on their early interactions. I plan to pick and choose between Volumes One and Two of the Themes, aiming for a healthy handful of stories. While these will not be written in chronological order, I do plan to re-order the installments so the progression of their relationship is evident. You can see when each chapter was written by the date embedded at the top of each story._

_Incidentally, if you're curious about the Ranger Romance Theme Challenge, check out my profile for a link._

_Disclaimer:__ The Power Rangers and all associated characters belong to Disney. No infringement intended. _

_Setting:__ This theme takes place during the beginning of "A Date with Danger." _

_Written May 2006._

**

* * *

**

Reaching Out

Chance

* * *

It was just by chance that Zhane had arrived late to battle the Horrorbull. He'd been in the shower when the alarm had sounded that Astronema had sent a new monster to the business district, and as a result he'd been six minutes behind the other Rangers. Six minutes for which he'd chosen to compensate by riding into the battleground on his motorcycle, navigating the city streets to find the best angle from which to approach the fight, ready to help wipe out the new monster quickly and efficiently.

It was a coincidence that the angle he'd selected was the same angle from which Astronema herself watched the battle. It _was_ the best angle – slightly elevated and just out of sight from the fighters.

And what Ranger with half a brain wouldn't take advantage of the chance to catch the Princess of Evil by surprise? She rarely faced the Rangers herself, and never without her escort warrior Ecliptor. In fact, Zhane had never seen her before.

She'd summoned a wolf creature to defend her, and he'd goaded her just enough to force her hand. Violet energy seared air particles, aiming to fry him with all her anger; but it was an accident that her assault hit her creature instead.

It was a strange twist that the summoned monster had no loyalty to its mistress at all, and turned on her in a heartbeat.

It was no less a surprise that the Princess of Evil, warrior trained since childhood – at least according to rumor – couldn't simply vaporize the creature. She may have been overextended, since she did just summon two creatures over the course of half an hour. But the result was definitely an upset.

Zhane could at first only gawk at the shocking scene. But it wasn't mere chance that made him spring into action. It was his deeply-ingrained sense of honor that refused to let him leave the helpless without a defender. Typically it would be hard to define Dark Specter's hand-selected heir as "helpless," but at that moment, as she lie still and unmoving, all he saw was a person in danger. The labels of "good" and "evil" didn't matter.

A raised hand summoned his glider. Half a thought helped him catch it. And before he knew it he had the limp body of a death-dealing villainess in his arms, flying her into the foliage of the closest neutral ground he could find.

Five minutes later he had settled on a dense part of a forest by a babbling stream. He surmised that few people wandered there, judging from the overgrowth and fences that had hindered his way.

And as he stood there, staring at the peaceful greenery, the Princess of Evil cradled in his arms, he thought back upon the series of events that brought him to this moment, and shook his head wryly.

**_How_**_ do I get myself in these situations?_


	2. Impression

_Disclaimer:__ The Power Rangers and all associated characters belong to Disney. No infringement intended. _

_Setting:__ This installment is a brief vignette in Astronema's voice, during "A Date with Danger," immediately after the first park scene. _

_Written May 2006._**

* * *

**

**Reaching Out**

**Impression**

* * *

I don't understand what's wrong with me.

I have other things to do. A planet to conquer. A team of Power Rangers to destroy. And instead of making future plans, or even reviewing the last attack with Ecliptor to see what insight we can gain from our failure with the Horrorbull, I'm leaning against the view pane, completely lethargic, staring out into space.

I wonder if the atmosphere settings are correct. Perhaps I'm not getting enough oxygen. Could that explain all this… sighing?

I suppose it's possible, but that doesn't explain the sweet taste that lingers on my tongue. Or the way his face seems to float against the starry background of the sky.

This is ridiculous! It's as if I'm… **haunted** by the entire experience! I can almost feel the bed of leaves against my cheek as I regained consciousness. I clearly remember his scent, crisp and clean, as he leaned over me with a moist towel for my forehead, and a bitter broth to, supposedly, help me regain my strength.

Of course, I will never forget his arrogance. What kind of fool dares to turn his back to me? After I spurned his wretched treatment, he simply left, seasoning his brew without a care, leaving me, the **Princess of Evil**, without so much as a shackle to restrain me. How dare that inept Ranger underestimate me?

And when I did make my move, my Wrath Staff mere inches from his throat, he had the gall to stick that fluffy candy… what was it called? A marshmallow?... on the sharp tip and roast it on the fire. As if I couldn't roast **him** on that fire just as easily.

But I didn't. **Why**, I don't know. Was I in shock, that he treated me with such impudence? I've fried beings for lesser insults, so it must have been shock. No one has treated me so… so…

Familiarly.

Touching my face. Leaning close to me. Smiling so easily at me. No fear in his eyes.

His… green eyes. Odd that I noticed.

By all that is Evil, I'm sighing again.

I suppose curiosity also may have prevented me from killing him. I… admit I am curious. The Ranger had me at a disadvantage. It shames me to admit it, even privately, but he was able to spirit me away from the battle without anyone stopping him. I still don't know how long I was unconscious. When I finally returned to the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor had been halfway in a panic.

The Silver Ranger could have killed me. Or, at the very least, imprisoned me. Or whatever it is Power Rangers do with their enemies.

I'm certain it isn't standard procedure to mend their wounds, offer them treats, return their weapons and bid them a good afternoon.

What game is he playing?

There is nothing the Power Rangers can possibly gain by releasing me. At least, nothing I can fathom. But there must be a **reason**, a motive behind the Silver Ranger's peculiar... kindness towards me.

I can't help but wonder if the secret of his actions lies in his smile. In the way he lingered so close to me. The way his eyes held my stare, when most others would turn away or shrink back...

...and as soon as the thought forms in my mind, I can't help but laugh.

It's _ridiculous_! Absurd! I mean... how could it be possible?

How could a Power Ranger come to... _care_ for me?

A strange unease settles in my stomach. Not quite fear, but in a similar vein; perhaps a blend of fear and anticipation, as I plan a strategy of an entirely different nature than usual.

I can order Ecliptor to watch for any power signatures of the Rangers on Earth. Even when they aren't morphed they can be traced. And once they've been sufficiently monitored, I will have a better idea of their activities outside of service.

Also, on Earth, while surrounded by scores of other humans, I could arrange for a "chance" encounter. Just to see what kind of impression I can get of him outside of our duties; if he behaves at all like the cheerfully arrogant man that both frustrated and bemused me this afternoon. And then, I'll determine my next move.

Can a Power Ranger care for me? As peculiar as it sounds, it may be worth investigating.

After all, I also wonder if he's spent as much time staring into space today as I have.


	3. Perception

_Disclaimer:__ The Power Rangers and all associated characters belong to Disney. No infringement intended. _

_Author's Note and Setting:__ This scene takes place right after the events of "A Date with Danger," in Zhane's voice. _

_Written October 2006._

**

* * *

**

**Reaching Out**

**Perception**

* * *

It's not exactly a shock that the Megaship is quiet as a tomb. By my chronometer, it's two in the morning in Angel Grove, and all our body clocks are pretty much adjusted to that time zone. 

I'm definitely tired enough to sleep, but I can't shut my mind off long enough to do much more than restlessly stare at the ceiling. My thoughts keep trailing back to all the crazy things that happened yesterday, reflecting on each weird coincidence, every unexpected twist.

I can't believe I made a pass at Astronema.

I've done some pretty reckless things in my life, but this takes the cake.

I admit, I don't know much about her. She wasn't involved in the invasion of KO 35, at least not that I recall, and I've only been "back" a few days. But still, she's the enemy. Any sensible person would've at least called for backup when faced with an unconscious, potentially hostile...

..what? "Prisoner?" When I rescued her from her wolf monster, I didn't have a plan in mind at the time. And while I assessed her injuries, with all the precision I learned during the war, I tried to figure out what I should do with her. Only, as I sat beside her, watching her, I realized something that unsettled me.

I couldn't ignore the fact that she was beautiful.

I tried to remind myself who I was dealing with, but I still couldn't detach myself. The whole situation seemed so surreal, I just decided to go with the flow, and started a campfire.

And then she woke up.

Her eyes weren't what I'd expected from an evil princess. They weren't cold or vicious. There was so much in her eyes, written on her face... wariness, confusion, curiosity.

And even though by all rights I should've been, I wasn't afraid.

Instead, I realized I was curious, too.

Spending time with her in the park revealed more than I expected. Her laugh, her smile… she's more than simply "the enemy." I'm sure of it.

I was curious enough to meet her again, this time at her invitation, putting aside the very real possibility that it could've been a trap. And while I'm disappointed that the "date" didn't exactly go **well**, I can cheer myself up with the fact that it could've gone much, much worse.

And now, I'm still curious. I can't stop thinking about her, that strange mix of vulnerability and strength. Who is she? Where did she come from? Could she really be a merciless warrior? Is she human, or some other species? How old is she?

So instead of sitting in my room wondering, I take a seat at D.E.C.A.'s main interface on the bridge. Might as well see what kind of answers I can get.

"D.E.C.A., pull up all statistics we have on Princess Astronema."

_"Processing,"_ the A.I. answers, and I lean back in the leather chair as a file photo appears on the computer screen. And once again, I can't help but stare, comparing the icy glare displayed onscreen with the hesitant glances and subtle grins I saw in the flesh.

The picture is quickly supplemented with information, though the personal history account is full of holes. Planet of Origin: Unknown. Age: Unknown. Relatives: Unknown. Well, this is helpful. We don't even know what her real hair color is…

I skip the narrative of her known abilities, focusing instead on her conquests. One planet I've never heard of, where she defeated their great warrior and petrified him. Three other planets, where she led armies of Quantrons and monsters to topple the standing governments, enslaving their populations. A total of four planets, forever changed by Specter's will, and Astronema's hand. And now, she's been assigned to destroy the Power Rangers, a high-profile assignment that a bunch of evil monarchs couldn't finish.

The statistics are right in my face, and it gives me an uncomfortable, sinking feeling. She's just as culpable as any of Dark Specter's other top warriors. I shouldn't think of her any differently than anyone else associated with the U.A.E.

And that bothers me, because it just doesn't **feel** right.

"Zhane?"

I jump away from the computer screen, scrambling for an explanation while at the same time hating myself for hiding something this… **huge** from my best friend.

I don't know what my face looks like, but Andros frowns as he approaches me. "Are you feeling any better? You've been acting… weird all day."

I grimace, remembering exactly how "weird" I've been. Daydreaming through the afternoon, evasive when the Rangers needed my help to fight the Horrorbull, and then, inconsolable when the battle was over.

And just like earlier, I can't bring myself to open up to him. "It's no big deal. I had some stuff on my mind… I just wanted to work it out for myself."

If there's one thing Andros can understand, it's needing time alone. He nods, his fingers twisting his locket, and I immediately understand what dragged him out of bed in the middle of the night.

"You had the nightmare again?"

He sighs, his face directed at me, but his eyes far away. "It's been happening a lot, now."

Andros shakes his head, taking a seat beside me. For a moment, I feel the compulsion to shut down the computer screen, but that would be even more suspicious than letting him see what I was doing.

"Astronema?" Rather than frown in confusion, he nods in approval. "Good idea; we haven't had the chance to get you up to speed on our enemies."

I watch him skim the narrative, nodding here and there as if agreeing with all the harsh, black-and-white facts. "Andros, what do you think of her?"

He blinks at me, and I realize that I should've phrased that question differently. "You've fought Astronema for a few months. What do you think I should know about her?"

He thinks for a few moments. "She's dangerous. She has a set goal, to be Dark Specter's right hand, and she'll do anything to get that. I saw her take the stage at a U.A.E. council, and she faced down Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, the Machine monarchy, and Divatox like they were nothing. She's confident that she has what it takes to succeed where they all failed."

Andros' frown deepens with each thought he shares with me. "She's devious, too. She once kidnapped Ashley and disguised herself as her to get aboard the Megaship. And she has no problem attacking the city, just to draw us out into the open for her next attack."

Each fact is more and more damning, and I almost want to tell Andros that I've heard enough.

"And she's powerful." He emphasizes this with another nod. "Don't ever underestimate her. She usually has Ecliptor at her side, but she doesn't need him for protection. She's skilled at hand-to-hand combat, and her Staff is deadly. And even unarmed, her electric blasts pack a punch."

Even with everything Andros has said, my first impulse is to smirk at that last comment. I can still feel the "punch" of her lavender energy blast, from when I arrived late to our date. And even though my clothes took a beating, I got out of it okay. Sore from my less-than-graceful landing, and maybe a few hairs singed, but none the worse for wear.

She **could** have killed me. It would've been easy. All my defenses were down; I wouldn't have known what hit me. And then she'd be one step closer to her goal of wiping out the Rangers. She would've done what no villain has done in years: killed an active Ranger. Dark Specter would've promoted her on the spot.

Today's events could've played out very differently. She could've killed me the moment she woke up in the park, and saw me without my helmet. There's no way I would've survived a point-blank attack. Or, she could've killed me with her Staff, just like she threatened to. I called her bluff, and something made her play along.

Something else was motivating her today. Something that Andros has never seen…

"She's evil, through and through," Andros summarized, his gaze fixed on me.

His opinion is set, and I really don't have the energy, or the inclination, to share my view just yet. So I nod, grinning at my friend. "Thanks for the info. I think I know all I need to know."

And with that, I turn back to the A.I.'s interface. "D.E.C.A., close the file on Astronema."

As the screen goes black, I stretch out my arms. "I think I'll head to my room. Unless you need anything…?"

"No, get some rest," he answers. Before I even leave the room he pulls a small data disc from his locket, releasing a shuddering breath as he prepares to once again watch the painful moments when little Karone was kidnapped.

I linger in the door for a few moments before I leave my best friend to deal with his own demons.

As I walk the quiet halls, I consider everything Andros said about Astronema. Her deviousness, ambition, cruelty.

I know he's wrong. In all the months he's fought her, he never looked any deeper. In a weird way, I feel privileged, like I'm in on a big secret.

If Astronema were as evil as Andros, as **everyone**, seems to believe, I wouldn't be standing here right now. She would've seen her chance and taken it, ridding the galaxy of one Silver Ranger. No questions, no complications… and certainly no gratitude for saving her life.

I know there's more to her. I **know** there's something good in her.

But… I don't know what, if anything, I can **do** about it.


	4. Mirror

_Disclaimer:__ The Power Rangers and all associated characters belong to Disney. No infringement is intended. _

_Author's Note and Setting:__ This piece takes place immediately before the opening scene of "Dark Specter's Revenge, Part I." Not a whole lot of Astronema/Zhane here, but I thought this was an important step in Astronema's character development, and worth exploring in the context of this series. And incidentally, I wrote this fic while watching "Mulan" on Toon Disney; inspired by the song "Reflection."_

_Written October 2006._

* * *

**Reaching Out**

**Mirror**

* * *

She felt naked.

That was the best way to explain the feeling, even though the soft cotton flight suit covered her from neck to toes.

Still, she felt exposed. She didn't like the feeling.

"You aren't me," she told her reflection. "Are you?"

The eyes in the mirror reflected her apprehension, and while the cool shade of blue was at least familiar, they looked strangely warm when they weren't set off by bold black liner and thick streaks of silver and violet shadow. The eyes in the mirror could never intimidate anyone. She could just imagine Darkonda's laughter if she looked at him with such warm, timid eyes.

But at least she recognized the eyes. The rest of the reflection; there was no _hint_ of the face she was used to seeing.

Short, straight blonde hair brushed against her jaw, simple and plain. Darker than the blondes she'd experimented with recently, and the strands seemed to vary, one from the other. Some strands were nearly brown, others were strikingly pale. The various shades together merged into a dull blonde.

_Isn't human hair supposed to be uniform?_ She wondered, twisting a lock curiously. It was as if her hair couldn't decide **what** color it wanted to be. At least when she styled it with her power, she selected one lustrous color, or perhaps one color with accents. The result was always perfect, immaculate.

Now, her hair was limp, sloppy… **flawed**.

Frowning, she slipped a pin into the stubborn forelocks that simply refused to stay out of her eyes. And by doing so, she unveiled all the flaws of her face.

She almost pulled the pin out.

Small brown flecks of pigment spotted her nose and dusted her cheeks. Her skin was remarkably pale; almost sickly, when it wasn't covered in a smooth, uniform mask. And her lips seemed strangely thin and frail, when compared to the full garnet-tinted mouth she was so used to sneering with. Any sneer with these pale lips would be a mockery.

She felt exposed. Vulnerable.

She never spent much time looking at her true face before, because it didn't matter before. She was Astronema, Princess of Evil, one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. She looked as she **chose** to look, with her appearance sending a message of her mood. Her battle armor emphasized destructive intent. Her sculpted hair and carefully painted features underscored her cunning, her power. No flaws. She was perfect; invincible.

What story did this face tell?

In her reflection, she saw weakness. Imperfection. Confusion.

She no longer stood out. She blended in with all the other powerless humans. Which was fitting, because she **was** human.

She was not Astronema. Not any longer.

"You are Karone," she told her reflection. "**I** am Karone."

The name sounded odd in her ears. She was no longer Astronema. When she rescued the Power Rangers on Yotoba she surrendered that illustrious name, and everything that came with it. She was no longer a princess. She was no longer evil.

But, what was she? Was she weak? Imperfect? Confused?

"Yes. Yes. And yes." She stated aloud.

But, in truth, she had been confused before, as well. Confused by her feelings, which often seemed to be at odds with what she'd been taught. She was too sentimental, respecting Ecliptor as she would a parent, rather than treating him with the proper disdain due her subordinate. The only person she should have respected was Dark Specter, and that was respect earned through fear. Not appreciation. Not… affection. In truth, her feelings for Ecliptor far surpassed anything she felt for her monarch.

She had been confused by her attachment to her mysterious past as well, clinging to a locket with photographs of complete strangers. It was only a small trinket, honestly worthless, and she **should** have destroyed it. That trinket symbolized her weakness, but she could never bring herself to remove it.

And strangest of all, she had been thoroughly confused by her feelings for one Silver Ranger. Her behavior that day was inexcusable, almost treasonous. She spared a Power Ranger's life, twice. She yearned for his attention, his approval…

What kind of evil princess cared one whit about what a Power Ranger felt?

And she **had** cared. Deeply. Astronema would never acknowledge that, but Karone… Karone could face the truth with eyes wide open. Karone recognized the attraction for what it was, accepting the longing in her heart.

And now, she acknowledged that she still longed for his attention, for his approval.

What would he think of her? What would he see in her too-warm eyes? In her boring, flat hair? In her freckled face? In her thin mouth?

Would he even notice her?

She thought back on that strange day, when she approached him as **herself**. At the time, she had decided she wanted to blend in with the other humans at the theater, so she could observe him without drawing attention.

But was that the truth? Or was Astronema lying to herself again, trying to explain away the confusion rather than face it?

Did she merely want to blend in? Or, did she want Zhane to see her true self?

Whatever her true intentions, Zhane did see her.

He wasn't repulsed by her imperfect skin or limp hair. His reaction was strange, as he searched her eyes as if he actually **knew** who stood before him, in the most natural of disguises. She couldn't tell if he actually figured out the truth, but nevertheless, he had noticed her. He stared into her too-warm eyes, and held her ungloved hand.

On impulse, she spoke his name aloud for the first time. "Zhane…"

A small smile bloomed on her too-thin lips.

"Karone?" Andros' voice was accompanied with a knock. Biting her lip, she looked at "Karone" in the mirror one more time.

She was exposed. She could not hide herself; her affections, her insecurities, behind the mask of makeup and flowing, perfect hair. She could no longer disguise her vulnerability, her humanity, with leather, plated armor, and a deadly weapon.

She could no longer hide **from** herself, either.

Karone rose from her seat and opened the door. "I'm ready, Andros."

He stood stunned for a moment, focusing on her eyes, her hair, her face. His hand lifted slowly, gently touching her cheek as if she were a dream; as if he were making sure she was really standing in front of him.

She looked away nervously, staring down at her interlaced fingers. "Well… what do you think?"

Suddenly, he wrapped her in a hug so tight it felt like he was trying to make up for all the years she'd lived without one.

When he stepped back, his face glowed with such a bright smile, she almost couldn't draw the connection between the brother standing before her, and the somber Red Ranger she had battled for months.

"You... look so much like... Mom," he murmured, almost reverently. "You're beautiful."


	5. Reaction

_Disclaimer:__ The Power Rangers and all associated characters belong to Disney. No infringement is intended. _

_Author's Note and Setting:__ This brief scene gets us Zhane's perspective on the dramatic conclusion to the battle in "Countdown to Destruction, Part II." _

_Written June 2007._**

* * *

**

**Reaching Out**

**Reaction**

* * *

Angel Grove had been devastated. The streets were cluttered with the smoking remains of proud skyscrapers, and once-calm parks burned silently amidst the chaos. Quantrons flooded the streets like locusts, and while the humans fought bravely, it seemed impossible for their limited forces to emerge victorious.

Still, Zhane kept fighting. His mind had numbed from raw exhaustion, after a full day of constant combat pushed the limits of both human endurance and the Power supplied by his morpher. His body ached from countless injuries, from laser blasts delivered by foot soldiers as well as the painful crash of the MegaWinger.

The horrifying sight of a city in ruins revived haunting visions of another failure, another home trampled under the heels of an evil army. He'd resolved not to fail **again**; not to allow Dark Specter's empire to swallow another beautiful world.

It was overwhelming, and as the Dark Fortress descended to the street, casting its ominous shadow over thousands of battered, petrified citizens below, Zhane absently wondered if the weight of this failure could literally crush the life out of him.

The bay door opened, and he braced himself for whatever sight would greet him. Would it be Ecliptor, backed with a refreshed army of Quantrons and Piranhatrons to finish the job? Or, perhaps all the monsters they'd been fighting had been intentionally vaporized in order to create a new, even deadlier monster to crush the entire city underfoot? Or, could it be Astronema herself, face sallow and eyes completely lifeless, ready to deal the final blow herself?

Straining for courage, Zhane stepped forward, joining the other Rangers where the Dark Fortress touched the Earth. As always, the Power Rangers would protect the innocent from any evil threat; whether they were shielded by the Power or not.

Footsteps echoed in the breathless silence, and as comprehension slowly dawned on the bedraggled Silver Ranger, he felt an array of contradictory emotions so quickly, it seemed that time stood still.

He saw Andros, alive and whole, and he was seized by a sudden, heart-stopping shock. It was incredible. Somehow, against all odds, the Red Ranger had survived his solitary mission into the Dark Fortress to secretly thwart Astronema's invasion. His hair-brained scheme had actually **worked**.

Zhane's surprise was quickly followed by an unparalleled sense of joy, as the implications began to sink in. It felt more wonderful than when he emerged from cryogenic stasis, and fully understood that he was alive and fully healed. It was better than when he found Kinwon and the rebels of Sentar B, and discovered that there were pockets of refugees that survived the fall of KO 35. Because Andros' survival meant Earth's survival, and ultimately the survival of all the planets under attack.

It meant victory.

For a moment, Zhane was overcome with excitement, as he felt the urge to join the elated cheers of the relieved people around him. But immediately on its heels came the startled comprehension of what that victory ultimately cost. As Andros drew nearer, Zhane saw tears falling freely from his best friend's eyes; and while Andros might succumb to tears in private, he was never one to share his pain with the world. And then the Silver Ranger realized just how limp the body Andros carried truly was.

And then, Zhane understood what Andros had **done**.

The celebration around him continued, but Zhane was suddenly detached from it all, as he was swallowed by a deep, wrenching sorrow.

He watched with wide, stinging eyes as Andros knelt at the foot of the platform, laying the lifeless body of Astronema against his knee.

One thought formed in his mind, taking tenacious root as sorrow gave way to impotent fury. _This just isn't **fair**!!_

It wasn't fair for Andros to once again lose the sister for whom he'd desperately searched for ten years. He'd only had a few days with Karone… did he even get the chance to _know_ the person she really was at all? And he had to actually kill her himself! He'd had to face his sister, or at least, the brutal monster Dark Specter had turned her into, and deliver the final blow.

It stunned Zhane that Andros was even capable of doing it. That night, he'd been so sure he could get through to her. He'd risked his life to sneak aboard the Dark Fortress so he could **talk** to her. So he could find his sister again. Something had gone terribly wrong.

It was grossly unfair to Karone as well. Karone, who'd been stolen from her family at a tender age, who'd been raised to become something she simply **wasn't**. She'd made the difficult choices; she'd turned her back on her monarch and her evil upbringing and returned to her family, only to be taken again. And this time, she was forced to become an instrument of wanton destruction, so fierce and powerful that the Rangers were forced to take desperate measures.

Judging from Andros' hitching sobs, the most desperate of measures…

She should've been saved. She deserved to be saved. Not sacrificed for the greater good. It just… wasn't right.

And deeper still, he felt a stab of guilt, for, with all the gut-wrenching sympathy he felt for Andros and Karone, he could spare some self-pity as well. Because it wasn't fair for the universe to toy with his heart either.

He'd foolishly developed feelings for the Princess of Evil, and those feelings had caused him more than a little frustration, confusion, and grief, because what he'd desired was _impossible._ He'd learned to cope with it, to put all thoughts of Astronema out of his mind. He'd gone to Sentar B and continued fighting without dwelling on futile attractions and star-crossed romances that always, _always_ had tragic endings.

He'd put all ideas of starting anything with Astronema to rest.

But then, he'd learned the truth. He'd returned from his travels with the rebels to discover that Astronema was Karone, that she was human after all, that she had a human heart, a heart no different than his own, and everything suddenly… shifted. Because "the Silver Ranger and Astronema" may have been impossible, but "Zhane and Karone"… that was possible. It felt as if the stars had been realigned, just for them.

Zhane couldn't wait to see her again, to tell her face to face that he'd _known_ there was good in her, that he'd sensed it from the first. But he never had the chance.

Their hasty rescue attempt was a crushing failure. Zhane and Andros had brazenly stormed the Dark Fortress in a scene taken from an epic movie, only the damsel in distress wasn't anxiously waiting for her heroes. Instead, Zhane's eager smile crashed against the frigidly cold stare of the "restored" Princess of Evil, and there was no sign of recognition there. Not a hint of warmth or feeling. Only heartless, bottomless wickedness.

With a heavy heart and raw eyes, he and Andros had escaped the Dark Fortress that day. He'd convinced Andros, and himself, that they'd save Karone another time. He'd convinced himself Dark Specter didn't destroy the curious, willful young woman he'd met in the park. He'd convinced himself they'd have another chance.

And it wasn't fair that, with all their battles, all their personal sacrifices… they never had a chance. They had come so _close_; the gulf that separated them had initially been miles wide, and had shrunk to just a few _feet_, but they still couldn't reach each other.

The other Rangers approached their leader, keeping a respectful distance, but lending their vigilant, silent support. Zhane followed behind them, his pace slower as he tried to rein in his frenzied thoughts. _This isn't about me, damn it! Andros needs me right now. Gods, he needs me now…_

Then, without warning, a subtle glow suffused Astronema's skin, swiftly changing her appearance. Crimson hair lengthened, muting to a gentle shade of blonde, and the pale of her face brightened to a healthier tone. The strange cybernetic implants attached to her body vanished without a trace.

All the Rangers watched in disbelief as Karone took a sudden breath, and opened her eyes.

"Andros?" Clear blue eyes blinked into the sunlight as if waking from a dream. "How did I… get here?"

Andros stared at her for a long moment before releasing a short bark of relieved laughter. "It's a long story."

As others gathered close around the reunited siblings, Zhane stood behind, wiping tears from his eyes.

Once again, he was too shocked to move, overwhelmed with such an abrupt shift in his heart, he wondered if he could bear the strain of it all. Guilt, anger, and misery transformed into thrilling elation and a burning, blinding _hope_; it was so shocking he was tempted to pinch himself to confirm that _this_ indeed was reality.

A miracle had happened. The universe had shifted once again. The stars had realigned.

They'd been given their chance, after all.


	6. Let Me Tell You a Story

_Disclaimer:__ The Power Rangers and all associated characters belong to Disney. No infringement intended. _

_Author's Note and Setting:__ This chapter takes place at the end of "Countdown to Destruction, Part II," and assumes the Space Rangers spent a few days on KO 35 before returning to Earth. The story is written in Karone's voice. _

_Written July 2006._

**

* * *

**

**Reaching Out**

**"Let Me Tell You a Story"**

* * *

The first word that comes to my mind is 'barren.' Hardly a stone lies upon a stone in the twelve kilometer expanse around me; in fact, there aren't even many whole stones here.

Pulverized. That's the second word. Many of the stones had been pulverized into dust and pebbles. Gray powder clings to my boots and blows in the wind, making my eyes itch.

I notice there aren't enough dust and pebbles to make enough stones to build much of a city. Either the buildings were mostly wood that had rotted in the years since the invasion, or the winds and waves carried most of the debris into the distance.

Or, more likely, most of the stones were carried away by able backs, to be used as building blocks for other cities, on planets Dark Specter hadn't condemned to death. Before I knew of my heritage, I knew of Kerovan architecture. Beautiful, simple designs that withstood time and temperature extremes.

Too bad it couldn't withstand plasma rifles.

I frown at the detached tone of my thoughts, shaking my head as if to chastise my private musings. I shouldn't be doing this. I know I should mourn. Despair. Rage. **Something**

Any feeling at all is better than the cold, analytical void I feel right now as I stare out at the desolate wasteland.

But, it's so hard to muster any sort of feeling. I've seen desolation so many times over the past ten years. Whether it is a flattened mountain range, pot-marked pasture, ravaged village, or razed cityscape, destruction is destruction.

I know this was my home, but only because I've been told as much. Despite Andros' insistent words and Zhane's earnest smile, I don't **feel** a connection to this planet. Nor do I feel any warmth toward this quiet fishing town in particular.

A fishing town… that's how Zhane described it. Other than the waves crashing against the rocky shore, or the shards of wood that hinted at a large pier, there are few hints to the area's prior life.

And that thought reminds me of Zhane's long absence. He wandered off almost as soon as we arrived, saying he'd be right back. I hadn't suspected anything was out of sorts at the time; he'd been nothing but cheerful during the flight here, talkative as always, but he did fall silent upon our arrival.

In retrospect, I should've noticed the warning sign immediately. A silent Zhane is a genuinely troubled Zhane. I've only been around other humans for a few days, but that's enough to see that they don't all behave like my brother.

I track back to the shuttle car, the spot where I last saw him, and follow in the direction I recall him walking. Toward the sea.

I move slowly, watching the footprints and listening to the sound of the ocean and birds. I know many people find these sounds relaxing; the calm flow of the water, the chirp of the animals, but I find the rumble distracting as I search for my missing companion. Instead, I listen for more familiar sounds: screams, laser fire, swords clashing… some reason to explain Zhane's lengthy delay. It may not be likely that some leftover pocket of Quantrons or monsters may remain here, but I've learned not to scoff and assume things were 'impossible.' After all, it's against all odds that I'm even alive today.

There is no such thing as 'impossible.'

My search comes to an end as I climb a precarious pile of rubble, and find a battered pier with only a few feet of wood still fixed to the earth. And there sits Zhane in profile, bent toward the ocean, his chin resting against his knees.

I stand for a moment, unsure how to approach the situation. **Should** I approach him? It's so strange to see it, but before my very eyes, Zhane seems to be… brooding. Zhane, the brash Silver Ranger who dared offer the Princess of Evil marshmallows.

I've never seen this side of him… and I can't help but wonder if he even wants me to see it. I feel like I'm intruding on something private, like when Ecliptor was deep in meditation, and it was inappropriate of me to interrupt.

I'm not certain of the proper protocol… but I am certain that I don't like seeing him like this.

"Zhane?" I call out to him, alerting him to my presence. I'm glad I gave him that warning; he visibly jumps at the sound of my voice, turning to me with wide green eyes.

I respond with surprise of my own; this is more severe than just brooding. His eyes are weary and reddened... in fact, I'm sure I can see tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Um... sorry I disappeared on you," he finally says, breaking the awkward silence. "I wasn't thinking."

He musters a grin, one so fragile my eyebrow rises skeptically. "What's wrong with you?" My voice is demanding, almost harsh.

I don't mean it, but I can't help it. His sadness is... frightening me.

His facade collapses as he waves toward the barren landscape. "I wasn't ready for this."

I turn to the skeleton of a once-thriving town, and then try to meet his gaze. But once again, his eyes are fixed into the distance, watching the rolling waves of the ocean. The one part of the landscape that hasn't changed.

I close the distance between us, kneeling on the splintered wood in front of him. This time, I'm careful to keep the edge off my voice. "What did you expect to find out here?"

"I wasn't around when KO 35 fell." His voice is soft, barely loud enough to hear over the crashing waves below us. "I'd been injured; I was recuperating in cryogenic stasis at the time. This is actually my first time back."

He takes a breath, looking up at the sky. "Believe me, I knew what happened… what Dark Specter did to this world. I knew in my _head_, at least. When I woke up, Andros told me the whole planet was abandoned. But, I guess, in my heart, I always hoped that maybe it wasn't… _all_ gone."

His gaze drops to mine. "Of course, any invader worth his salt would take out the cities, but I thought that maybe some of the rural spots would've been spared. I guess I rationalized Dark Specter had bigger fish to fry than a little shore village half a day's flight from the capital." He brushes his hand along the battered pier. "Turns out Specter was pretty thorough, huh."

My stomach clenches at his empty smile. "Zhane…"

"I'm sorry Karone," he interrupts me. "I wanted you to see what KO 35 was like before the nightmare began."

With a wistful sigh Zhane rises to his feet. He takes his time brushing the dust from his black pants. "I'm sorry there's nothing here but rocks and memories."

He then offers me his hand. "Ready to go?"

I stare at his open palm before looking out at the ocean. It only takes me a moment to make my decision. "No, I'm not ready to go. You haven't shown me anything yet."

He blinks down at me, confused. "Huh?"

"I've seen the rocks," I note, taking his hand. "But I haven't heard the memories. I'd like to know why this place is so special to you."

He helps me to my feet, but our hands stay entwined. I tug him toward the edge of the pier, looking into the distance. "How far into the ocean did this pier go? Far enough to dive?"

His eyes linger on our joined hands for a moment longer, before he looks up. A small but genuine smile brightens his face, and I can't describe how much better I feel upon seeing it.

"The ocean was about twenty feet deep at the edge of the pier," he explains. "But we didn't do much swimming here; there was too much boating traffic. We swam south of here; at the lagoon."

I let him guide me over the damaged pier to the sturdier ground that was once a paved street.

"Right here used to be the fresh seafood market, where dozens of vendors sold their catch of the day. Really, the food here spoiled me rotten. I wouldn't touch fish as a little kid, but when I tried cree fillet, I found out pretty quick that I could eat my weight of it."

I smile at the thought of a rambunctious young Zhane, attempting that very feat at a table piled high with plates of seafood.

"And I thought you only had a taste for sweets," I tease, thinking fondly of our first encounter at a park in Angel Grove… a lifetime ago.

"Speaking of sweets," his grasp on my hand tightens as he pulls me along the road with purpose, "right here used to be the shop that sold the best candy in the town. They had everything you could think of... but the best was the sea salt chew."

I can't help but grimace at the idea. "Sea salt? Doesn't sound very sweet."

"It was a salty-sweet. Trust me, it worked. The lines were always outside the shop over the summer; whenever I came, I stocked up on the stuff..."

His stories continue, from adventures on the shore to life with his family in the summers, to just his youth in general, or life on KO 35. And I listened with rapt attention, watching him smile with the memories, stand up on a pile of rocks to re-enact a particularly memorable event, or wave his arms to help describe a long lost building.

After crossing the town at a leisurely pace, we reach the southern lagoon at dusk. And this shore, sandy and secluded, is as serene as his stories described.

I can tell by his smile that he feels the same way. "And, well, this is the beach where we did most of our swimming. In fact, when I was a kid, my dad taught me how to swim out here."

"It's beautiful, Zhane."

I look out into the horizon, at the peaceful ocean with its calm waters. It isn't hard to imagine dozens of families sunbathing, swimming, and picnicking on this very spot, enjoying the gentle breeze of the inlet.

With a sad smile, I turn back to the city.

Perhaps it's just a trick of the setting sun. Or, with all the day's activities, I might be tired. Or, maybe Zhane is just that good of a storyteller. But in the golden haze of sunset, it feels like I can almost see what this town would've looked like; sturdy buildings that are proudly built, but unpretentious. Scores of locals and visitors filling the stone-paved streets. Vendors lining the roads, selling food, clothing, and trinkets.

Is this... a memory?

"Karone? Are you okay?"

I turn around, blinking to bring Zhane's puzzled face into focus. And that's when I first feel the tickle against my cheek.

My senses seem to have slowed to a crawl. Zhane responds first, brushing the tears from my eyes. "Karone?" he repeats, his face darkening with concern.

"Zhane, do you know if I've ever been here?"

"I don't know," he admits. "Andros never said anything to me. But it's possible; your family is from the same city, and this was a popular vacation town."

I nod, bending to the sand and taking a handful in my fist. As I watch the sand sift through my fingers, I realize I can't seem to stop the tears from falling.

The town Zhane just described is gone. For a few brief moments, I could feel it living again; but I know it isn't. All the joy that Zhane experienced in his childhood; the fun, the adventure, the new experiences... they are only memories now. This town won't be there for the Kerovan children of today to enjoy.

This is what it means to destroy a world; to destroy the culture and environment that molds the people.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Zhane," I murmur, dusting the sand from my hands. "It was a beautiful town."

"It will be again."

I look up, and I'm relieved to see his smile has returned with all its characteristic brilliance. "It'll be different, of course; but this town, and all of KO 35, will be rebuilt."

Rebuilt. It has the ring of hope to it. A bright future; different, but rooted in the past to preserve the memory.

It's enough to make me smile, and be truly grateful for the trip.

I stand up, accepting Zhane's offered hand as we head back through the town toward the shuttle car.


	7. The Truth

_Disclaimer:__ The Power Rangers and all associated characters belong to Disney. No infringement is intended. _

_Author's Note and Setting:__ This scene was inspired by a conversation I had on Rangerboard awhile ago, centering on whether the series gave us any evidence that Zhane had feelings for Karone, or if he was attracted only to "bad-girl" Astronema. A good question, and one I'd imagine Karone wondered about as well. As for timing, it takes place after "Let Me Tell You a Story," once again, before the Rangers leave KO 35 at the end of "Countdown to Destruction, Part II." _

_Written December 2006._

**

* * *

**

**Reaching Out**

**The Truth**

* * *

She'd thought about it before. 

It crossed her mind the day she betrayed Dark Specter, the master she had served for as long as she could remember. She had boarded the Megaship with the Red Ranger… no, her _brother_… her stomach fluttering with unusual nervousness as four Power Rangers glared at her with suspicion in their eyes. She met all their glares with an air of cool disdain, but privately she considered the Ranger who was missing. She wondered… what would **he** think of all this?

But he wasn't there, so the thought quickly passed.

Then, a few days later, she had proven to the Rangers that her change of heart was genuine. She saved their lives on Yotoba, and won their trust. She was welcomed aboard the Megaship and offered new clothes, a symbolic outward change to reflect the change within.

She complied, exchanging snug leather and heels for a roomy cotton flight suit. Flowing electric blue curls reverted to her natural, simple blonde hair. Carefully painted makeup faded, revealing her true face, with all its human imperfections.

She'd stared at her reflection then, and wondered… would he find her attractive?

Once again, she couldn't spend much time thinking about it. Again, he was gone, traveling with the refugees from Sentar B, and she had more pressing matters: getting to know her brother, learning about her lost family and forgotten childhood, and getting acquainted with the Rangers. And then came Dark Specter's vindictive plan to restore his Princess of Evil, which propelled Karone into a darkness deeper than she ever experienced before, with cybernetic implants distorting her sense of reason and silencing her conscience.

When she awoke from that nightmare, the thought didn't immediately form. That time, Zhane was there, visiting her while she recuperated, introducing her to the Kerovan rebels he'd befriended, and trying to get her mind off the fear and guilt that had settled upon her.

He was there, and he was kind to her, demonstrating consideration and attention that was only seconded by her brother; and not by much. And that was impressive, considering Andros' near-pathological over-protectiveness following the Countdown.

The thought didn't form again until T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos announced they would return to Earth within the next few days. Karone was helping clean up the Megaship, making sure none of the Kerovan passengers had left any personal items on board.

She stumbled upon a photograph of Astronema.

At first, she didn't know what to think. She immediately felt a touch of guilt; not that she was **snooping**, since she wasn't looking for anything incriminating, or anything at all in particular.

But… **was** this incriminating? Did it mean something?

Struck with a strange combination of feelings, Karone felt the need to examine them. She realized she was both flattered and jealous at the same time. Flattered, since she remembered giving that photograph to Zhane, along with an invitation to a date in the park. It was touching that he kept it, after she'd nearly blown him up.

But, it was a picture of **Astronema**.

That's when she studied the picture, noting the sweeping blonde locks, piercing eyes, garnet lips, and alluring attire. Of course, Astronema was more than sexy clothes and makeup. She was confidence, power, and cunning.

That was the woman Zhane rescued from the wolf creature. That was the woman he fed marshmallows. That was the woman he offered roses.

What was she now?

Nothing special. Not particularly eye-catching; and she lacked the confidence of Astronema, the power, the strength of will. She was filled with confusion, half-memories, guilt for past actions, and a deep yearning for the life Darkonda stole from her. She had no idea how to survive by herself in human society; she needed to be guided by the hand, like a child.

She was, frankly, a mess of a human being. What did she have to offer?

"I'm being ridiculous," she decided. "I have no reason to feel this way. Zhane has been nothing but kind to me."

But the doubts persisted. He was kind, but **why**? Was it simply because she was his best friend's sister? That would explain the friendly overtures.

When she was Astronema, he flirted with her. He stared into her eyes. He grinned with mischief, boldly stroking her cheek.

Could that mean his heart longed for Astronema?

Frustrated by her sudden fears she marched out of Zhane's quarters. _I can't believe I'm doing this to myself. Maybe emotional attachments **are** a waste of energy!_

She regretted the thought as soon as it crossed her mind. That philosophy was Dark Specter's and she knew it wasn't true.

She'd known it wasn't true even before she learned her true name. She'd realized she had been incomplete, and the longing couldn't be satisfied by more destruction and violence. That was why she'd responded to Zhane's flirting, when everything she learned as a student of Evil dictated she should've killed him when she had the chance.

No, ignoring her feelings wasn't the answer. She needed to face them.

She needed to talk to him.

Thus resolved she headed for the lockers, where Zhane was supposed to be cleaning up with T.J. and Carlos. She was just exiting the lift when she heard their laughter, making her wonder how much work they were actually doing.

Not that she couldn't understand. They were comrades, and this was one of the few chances they had left to reminisce about their adventures.

"And what was up with you kissing Ashley's hand?" Carlos' voice questioned. "And don't tell me it's a 'traditional Kerovan greeting' either; I saw how Andros glared at you."

Karone blinked. _Okay, enough reminiscing._

"What I said then was true," Zhane responded, "women just weren't Power Rangers on KO 35. They weren't even armed combatants during the war, so I hadn't really seen a beautiful woman in _years_. So, I saw Ashley and-"

"Zhane, can I talk to you a moment?"

It was actually comical the way the three men froze upon hearing Karone's voice. They turned around slowly, eyes wide with dawning horror, as they realized exactly what situation the Silver Ranger had talked himself into.

Three Power Rangers, the celebrated saviors of multiple planets, all but cowered before the wrath of simple Karone of KO 35. They never were so afraid of Astronema.

Karone closed her eyes for a moment, banishing the thought from her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was draw more comparisons.

When she opened them she found Zhane standing in front of her, his face perfectly contrite. "Uh… I know that didn't sound good, Karone…"

She didn't look him in the eye, instead looking past him at the Blue and Black Rangers. "T.J., Carlos, can you excuse us?"

"You got it!" T.J. looked relieved as he slipped past them.

"We'll, uh, see you later, guys," Carlos mumbled as he left.

The locker room fell silent, Zhane shuffling his feet with rare awkwardness as Karone struggled to decide how to begin the conversation.

It was Zhane who finally broke the silence. "I think I need to clarify a few things," he stated. "Absolutely nothing happened between Ashley and me. I mean **nothing**. It took me about five minutes to realize how much Andros liked her, and she only had eyes for him. We are, and have always been, just friends. And besides, all of this was before I even met you!"

His explanation came out in a hurried rush, and as Karone listened, she realized she didn't really have a problem with the recently-discovered "moment with Ashley." Everything he said was perfectly logical, and she was well aware that Ashley and Andros were inseparable.

Everything he said made sense, but his last point struck a nerve.

"You mean, before you met Astronema."

It took him a moment. He blinked at her, frowning in confusion. Obviously, that wasn't the response he was expecting.

"Huh?"

"You and Ashley," Karone reiterated, "that happened before you met Astronema. You only met me a few days ago."

He watched her with observant eyes, noticing the tension in her forehead, and the resigned way her eyes never met his, as if she'd already come to some sort of conclusion before he'd spoken a single word.

"You're... talking as if you're two separate people," Zhane noted.

Her frown deepened as she closed the gap between them, holding out the photograph. "The woman in this picture is **not** me. She's someone else, someone that doesn't exist anymore."

Zhane swallowed uncomfortably, looking at the photograph to spare him the look in Karone's eyes. They were bright with so much feeling, more feeling than he'd ever seen her openly display, he didn't know how to handle it.

He knew he'd found himself in a very serious conversation, though he was still thrown for a loop when Karone spoke again.

"I need to know the truth, Zhane. What do you feel for Astronema?"

And with that, she stood quietly, and waited.

Zhane practically swallowed his tongue when he realized, he didn't know how to answer her.

He'd been **attracted** to the stunning vixen almost immediately; he couldn't deny that. What red-blooded male wouldn't be? But after spending some time with her, he found himself more and more curious about the person she was; what she thought, how she felt.

But as curious as he was, he couldn't afford to look too closely at the churning emotions he felt that day. There had been so much at stake, and even the most naïve of daydreamers couldn't conjure a happy ending for the Silver Ranger and the Princess of Evil; so he'd forcibly put it out of his mind at the time.

Then, everything changed. Suddenly, the barriers that stood between the Silver Ranger and the Princess of Evil became moot, yet new challenges arose. It was still uncomfortable looking too closely; the realm of possibility had cracked wide open, and it had become a bit… scary. It was easier to focus on smaller steps than consider the bigger picture.

But she was asking him what he felt. It was obvious that she needed an answer; despite his misgivings, he needed to give her one.

"Honestly? I don't know."

Zhane focused his attention on the photograph, thinking back to the fateful encounter in the park, when all his preconceptions were shattered. "I know I felt something when we met, but really, I only spent about an hour with her. I don't **know** Astronema... the person she really was... at all."

He paused again, a small frown on his face as he searched for words.

"She was the center of attention," Karone found herself saying. "She trained hard to rise in Dark Specter's favor, surpassing beings with innate magic and centuries more experience. She was ambitious; she knew she would be the Queen of Evil, and she wouldn't tolerate rivals."

Karone sighed softly, moving passed Zhane to sit on the nearby bench. In her mind's eye she pictured her former self, a pillar of strength; a far cry from her current persona.

"She was... ruthless. She killed wizards to steal their secrets, used civilians as pawns in her schemes, and used violence to keep her underlings in order. She was feared more than respected... even before the Countdown. That was why Dark Specter favored her."

Zhane watched her as she listed her alter ego's attributes. "I've heard a lot of that stuff before," he admitted, taking a seat beside her. "But honestly, I just figured it was exaggeration… because the woman I met in the park wasn't like that at all."

Karone looked up, her eyes skeptical. "You mean the same woman that nearly fried you to a crisp?"

"_Nearly_," Zhane emphasized. "That's the whole thing. I knew who Astronema was supposed to be… she was **supposed** to be this ruthless witch, but that's not who she was when we were together. She ate marshmallows. She thanked me for saving her life. She laughed, and smiled…"

He grinned as he reflected on the memories of that day. "I figured she had to have a good heart, and I knew that contradicted everything I'd heard about her."

Zhane then turned to Karone, meeting her attentive blue eyes. "Then I found out the truth about you, and I realized that I had been right. The good I sensed in Astronema was you, Karone."

Silence stretched between them, as Karone dropped her eyes, finding her nervously twining fingers suddenly hypnotizing. Zhane watched, and waited.

"So her confidence, her power… the skin-tight leather… that had nothing to do with it, huh?"

At first, Zhane simply stared. Then, when he realized she was expecting an answer, he tried to laugh off his discomfort, but he only managed an awkward chuckle. "Wow… we're really going for brutal honesty here, huh?"

She winced. "I've been wondering," she admitted quietly. "For a while, actually."

Zhane took a slow breath. "The truth is… well… I was attracted to Astronema for a few reasons, and I'll admit, some were very superficial."

Karone nodded in acceptance, eyes still trained on her hands.

"But other reasons were... deeper. When we were in the park, I saw something in Astronema that no one else saw, and I'm hoping..." He paused, a rueful grin on his lips. "No, I **know** I'll find it in you."

His words were filled with determination, revealing so much of his thoughts and feelings that Karone considered them in silence. His admission cast all his actions the past few days in a new light.

The conversations, the excursions around the settlement and outside of it… he was handling her with care, but he was still trying to bring out her smile. Drawing out her true self… just like with the marshmallows.

She felt overwhelmed that Zhane saw so much in her, that he felt she was worth all that effort.

"I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion," she murmured, finally looking up at him. "That picture means something different to you than it does to me."

She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she expressed her worries. But it was only fair; she demanded the truth from Zhane, so she owed him that same consideration. "I look at Astronema and I see, well… I see a woman I will never be. Which is good, since Astronema has done some terrible things, but… it's also bad, because I'll never be as strong as she was."

Zhane's hand gently rested on her shoulder. "You're still figuring out who you are. But we've seen glimpses, you know. You were brave enough to risk your life sneaking aboard the Dark Fortress, remember?"

It was hard to forget the day she returned to the vessel she once commanded, hoping to reprogram the asteroid flung to Earth by Dark Specter. Ultimately she accomplished nothing, since she was attacked and later transformed into a true monster.

Still, she was able to think beyond the cybernetic implants, to the fierce determination that moved her to take such a risk.

"Before that, you were brave enough to turn your back on Dark Specter and save the Rangers. You wanted to save your brother, and you did. You **knew** how Dark Specter would take that betrayal, but you didn't let that stop you from doing what was right."

A smile slowly brightened her face. There **was** strength and courage in Karone of KO 35. She just needed to seek it out.

"And even before **that**, you took a chance and trusted Andros. You found out about the locket, and you were willing to leave behind all the power and authority of Astronema. You were brave enough to trust a Power Ranger, one of your enemies. That takes real guts."

She felt tears sting her eyes, and untwined her hands to brush them away. But her other hand inched toward Zhane's, palm up in the space between them.

"He wasn't the first Power Ranger I trusted, you know."

Smiling, he enclosed her hand with his. "I know."

They lingered in that comfortable silence for a long moment, simply enjoying the other's company and the warmth of their joined hands.

Then, Zhane squeezed her hand. "Still… if you ever **do** decide to wear black leather again, I'm all for it." He grinned mischievously, the same expression that always made Karone's stomach flutter. "Just don't tell Andros I said that."

She laughed freely at that, feeling more comfortable in her own skin than she'd been in a long while.


End file.
